Chemical Aria
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Set during a post-apocalyptic Alaska, circa 2209. After multiple wars have wiped out the human race and altered the planet itself, the world is taken over by dogs. Steele is the ruler of Neo Nome and has to deal with many suitors trying to claim him, including Jenna. Steele then hears the rumors of the so-called 'Phantom Wolf-Dog' named Balto...what will he find when the two meet?
1. Empty Rule

**Chemical Aria (a Balto fic)**

Disc.: If anyone has a problem with me borrowing this wonderful movie series, then march your happy asses out of this fic right now before I rain arrows of hatred on all of you!

A/N: I apologize for my rather violent disclaimer, but some ungrateful assholes who don't get the fucking picture that you _chose_ to read this and didn't like it need to be told the hard way that they brought this on themselves…you all _chose_ to read this story, it's not _my_ fault _you_ didn't like it, it's _your own_ damn fault so I don't wanna hear _anything_ from you if you hate what I wrote. For the rest of you looking for something different and possibly interesting, then I welcome you all with open arms…please be kind for this is only my third Balto fic with the Balto/Steele yaoi pairing, and I hope I did as good a job with this one as I did with the other two on the site. Anyhoo, no more long notes- time for a long chapter!

**Summary: Set during a post-apocalyptic Alaska, circa 2209. After multiple wars have wiped out the human race and altered the planet itself, the world is taken over by dogs. Steele is the ruler of Neo Nome and has to deal with many suitors trying to claim him, including Jenna. Steele then hears the rumors of the so-called 'Phantom Wolf-Dog' named Balto and decides to investigate them to see if they're true or **_**just**_** rumors…what will he find when the two finally meet for the first time?**

*"Talking"

*'_Thoughts/Flashbacks/Memories_'

*'Song Lyrics (if needed/requested)'

**Ch.1- Empty Rule**

The sun rose up and settled over the ruined landscape of an all but empty planet, the sky tinged a pale grey-green from the many wars that'd altered the very world itself into a hellish nightmare. The humans just wouldn't stop fighting with and killing each other, their nuclear weapons wiping every single one of them off the face of the earth and leaving this planet to the only other creatures to survive the fallout: dogs.

All the different cities and continents had been changed drastically, in many different ways that were either better or worse.

All continents near water such as Alaska, North America, South America, and Japan lost their ability to snow but the temperature still dropped into the negative digits as night fell. The water itself was laden with toxins, therefore nothing was able to survive in it except for bio-luminescent fishes and invertebrates. There were places where the water was clean enough to drink, but they were few and far between.

Places with little to no water suffered from liquid nitrogen rainfall every month that was even numbered: February, April, June, and so on until the year ended. Those situated in snow covered mountains had to trudge through extreme heat periods that made it nearly impossible to walk around without dying of heat stroke, whereas those in the desert were subjected to near countless turf wars and ritualistic sacrifice ceremonies held by crazed cult leaders that reduced their populations into the single to double digits and violent electricity laced magnetic wind storms.

On top of the changed world, each individual city had an established ruler that was either merciful or enacted a cruel dictatorship. Some leaders were male, others female, while some chose a leader by popular vote. Steele himself was made leader after his father Roscoe passed the mantle to him before his death nearly a year beforehand. He vowed to make his father proud of him no matter what, and as soon as he was in power the Malamute enacted a few rules to protect the many citizens of Neo Nome.

One of them being that same-sex marriage was allowed within the city, but if they wanted pups they needed a surrogate and she had to be approved by all participating parties involved.

Another was that no one could go out after dark, no exceptions, unless they wanted to be attacked or abducted by wolves. The wolves themselves were very rare, only a small handful were still alive and lived beyond the Petrified DeadRoot Forest.

Trees themselves were also gone forever save for the mangroves that seemed to be able to survive in the toxin laden ocean waters, and any once green trees were replaced with petrified trees that would never sprout foliage again due to the massive amount of toxic chemicals that they'd absorbed over the years.

The black and white Malamute sighed as he observed the whole of his city, the wooden buildings had long since rotted away into nothing more than splinters and dust. The buildings that remained were used as lodging for the many dogs that lived in the city with him and his two brothers: one was a grey and white Malamute named Victor, he was the eldest child but was the head of the city guard regimen. The other was a solid black with white spots named Eric, he served as the Pastor when it came to weddings in the city. Steele looked at his two brothers and then out over the city once more, Victor deciding to speak to them both.

"Steele, Eric…you both know what today is, don't you?"

Steele nodded at his older brother while Eric slipped on his black Pastor's collar, the collar itself having a white metal clip that broke up the endless ring of dark leather before he too nodded at his oldest brother.

"We know Victor, how could we forget since we went over the calendar last night before bed?" Eric said somewhat annoyedly, but he didn't really give off the feeling as he let Steele talk next.

"Today we send the oldest residents of our town off to their deaths by way of lethal injection, they've lived long and meaningful lives but it's time for them to pass on."

"Right, so let us go and address the masses my brothers. Eric, bring the list with you so we can keep track along with the red paw-dipping ink bowl. Steele, bring the box of white flower rosaries to place around their necks as well as the box of pre-filled syringes. I have a hunch that it's gonna be a very long day filled with tears and protesting."

All three brothers set to work doing what was tasked of them, and by the time the sun had risen higher in the sky, everything was ready.

Steele stood next to his brothers as they looked out at the many dogs sitting on the ground in a massive group circle, there were mostly females here today but there were many males present too. The eldest citizens were near the front, they knew what day it was and that their time had come.

Many of the females were fawning over the ones who helped keep their city safe, the three brothers who were appropriately named 'The Three Kings'. Jenna, a red and cream Husky, had her eyes on Steele…ever since they were puppies she adamantly believed that the black and white Malamute was her destined mate, and had made every attempt to woo him but all of them had failed because he would never even bat an eye in her direction.

As the group began quieting down, Steele was the first to speak and everyone present was listening to him with rapt attention.

"Good morning, citizens of Neo Nome. As many of you know, today we send our eldest citizens to their final resting place to be at peace…when your name is called, please come forward to receive your rosary and injection, this will be over with quickly so you will not suffer needlessly. You can spend your final moments with your loved ones before you pass on, so if you have anything to say then please do so before your name is called…up first, we have an Alexandria; please come forward Miss Alexandria."

The one called Alexandria made her way to the stage on shaky legs, she had been suffering from arthritis for many years and was finally going to be rid of the pain as she sat down on her haunches before the Three Kings.

"Miss Alexandria, would you please tell us your age and status within your family?" Victor asked kindly, he didn't want to do this any more than his brothers but knew it had to be done so he tried his best to be nice to the old chocolate Labrador.

"I am 115 years old, and I am a great-great-great grandmother. Please let me spend my last moments with my family, for I know they will miss me terribly when I am gone."

"We shall allow that, my dear…anyone related to Miss Alexandria please take your place next to the white pine-box coffin so that you may be with her when she dies."

They watched as a large family of dogs, mostly puppies and adults, made their way to the stage. The old Labrador female was assisted by her great-great- grandson and his mate as the two males helped her into the pine-box coffin, it was the only item left that had been made by human hands many years ago before the world had become a ruined wasteland.

The old dog received her rosary, the flowers settling around her neck as she lay down in the coffin and given her shot as Eric dipped his paw into the red ink filled bowl and placed a red pawprint next to her name to count her off the list. The whole of her family watched as she closed her eyes in eternal sleep and cried, the next 12 hours consisting of the same ritual until sundown. When the last of the old dogs, a German Shepherd named Kiernan was laid down to rest and buried, the remaining citizens wept for he had no family left alive to mourn his passing.

"Now that we have said our goodbyes to the elders, let us raise our voices to the night and send their spirits to the stars with the traditional farewell hymn." Steele said as he raised his muzzle and let out a howl that echoed across the night sky, the sound turning into a song that the others soon joined in and let their voices be heard as they sang to the spirits to tell them that many brothers and sisters would soon join them for everlasting peace.

"This is the darkest night,  
>stars have all faded away.<br>Quiet upon this world…"

"Through the clouds, there is a light…  
>we will find our way…"<p>

"I would die for you,  
>cross the sky for you,<br>I will send out a light burning for you alone…  
>You're all I need,<br>you set me free…  
>and this fire will guide you home."<p>

"There is an open door,  
>somehow it feels so familiar…<br>We have been here before.  
>Through this old forgotten fight,<br>there must be a way…"

"I would die for you,  
>cross the sky for you,<br>I will send out a light burning for you alone…  
>You're all I need,<br>you set me free…  
>and this fire will guide you home."<p>

"Where our hearts are wide open…"

"Where our bond is unbroken…"

"I would die for you,  
>cross the sky for you,<br>I will send out a light burning for you alone…"

"I would die for you,  
>cross the sky for you,<br>I will send out a light burning for you alone…  
>you're all I need…"<p>

"(You set me free…)"

"[I would die for you,  
>cross the sky for you,<br>I will wait for you,  
>and I'll stay with you…]"<p>

"You're all I need…"

"[I would die for you,  
>cross the sky for you,<br>I will wait for you…]"

"You set me free,  
>(set me free)<br>and this fire will guide you home…"

As the last of the notes echoed away, the dogs waited a few minutes before dispersing back to their homes. This ritual never got any easier or less sad, but it had to be done in order to keep the population from growing too large or suffering from too much pain as Steele and his brothers went home as well. Steele wondered to himself as an afterthought if his mate was out there waiting for him beyond the city, he hoped so with all his heart as he soon gave in to sleep.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better, but none of them were aware that a golden eyed wolf-dog had heard their song from his own home in a city much further away from theirs. Balto had heard the sad hymn that was depressing yet beautiful, his heart beating rapidly as he had managed to pick out from amongst them the one who had sung with the most beautiful voice of all of them.

And Balto couldn't wait to meet the one who blessed the sky with that voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, here's chapter 1, hope ya'll like it…please review and let me know, they make me wanna keep supplying you with stories.


	2. Chasing Ghosts

**Chemical Aria (a Balto fic)**

Disc.: If anyone has a problem with me borrowing this wonderful movie series, then march your happy asses out of this fic right now before I rain arrows of hatred on all of you!

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of this fic! I apologize to everyone who was kept waiting for the next installment, but it's hard to find time to type up chapters when you're working a part time job and not managing your time off properly…and for that, I'm sorry. So, hope this next installment makes you guys feel better about being kept waiting.

**Ch.2- Chasing Ghosts**

The sun came up to rest beneath gray-green clouds that always seemed to cover the sky, never once leaving the atmosphere for even a brief moment. Balto was the last of his family to wake up, his older sister Naila being there to greet him as she always did.

"Morning, little brother…the pack is waiting, time to get up."

The grey wolf-dog let out a loud yawn, a sign that he was shaking off the last dregs of sleep as he stretched his back and finally stood up on all fours.

Balto had a fair sized family, 4 brothers and 3 sisters. Each of them was either a full blooded wolf or dog…he was the only one among them who was a half breed, despite the fact that their parents were a wolf and a husky. His brothers each had differing personalities that one or all of them seemed to inherit from their father Logan.

Deciding that he could regain his lost energy by walking alongside Naila, Balto followed his sister to the dining hall where his family of 9 was waiting for them. After joining them, everyone present began eating the large moose carcass that their mother Anieu had taken down with help from their father Logan.

The grey wolf-dog looked around at his family and couldn't help but smile at their antics as they ate.

Their father, Logan, was a dark grey husky with steel blue eyes that made you flinch whenever he got angry and glared at you. But when he was with his family, the husky was as playful as a puppy and had a joking streak to match.

Anieu, their mother, was a pure white wolf who was very wise yet very loving. She was often the voice of logic amongst an argument but when she spent time with her mate and pups, she was very laid back and loved to sing.

The oldest son was Russel, a pure white husky with grey rings around his green eyes. He was always serious and never forgave anyone that crossed him without good reason to, his stubborn streak often making him butt heads with their father when the two got into a fight. After him was the second eldest son named Hunter, he was a prankster with a heart of gold and soft grey fur that surrounded a white face and red-amber eyes. He especially loved teasing the younger pups around their hometown, but could be serious when necessary.

Next was the third son, which was Balto himself. He loved staring at the sky and listening to all the different voices that spread songs throughout the endless grey-green expanse for hours on end, and dreamed of meeting the one who had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard last night. After Balto was the youngest brother, Elwood. He was the baby of the pack, next to the youngest sister Alexis. Elwood was pure black with white toes and rings around his dark green eyes, his favorite hobby was antagonizing his older siblings into playing with him and wouldn't stop begging until he got someone to play with him.

Then came the oldest sister, Naila. She was tough as nails and quick as a whip, she always stood up for what she believed in and defended her family no matter what. She was like a twin of Balto but her fur was at least 5 full shades lighter than his with steel grey eyes. The middle sister was Claire, she was more of a goofball with the heart of a poet and looked the most like their mother. She was pure white with dark grey streaks along her back, her eyes a dark chocolate brown with blonde rings around them.

As Balto watched his family play around and generally ruin the morning atmosphere, he couldn't stop thinking about the beautiful song he'd heard last night or the voice that made that tune come to life. It was deep and clear yet slightly gravelly but smooth and carried really far. The grey wolf-dog was very much looking forward to the day when he'd meet the one who enabled such a melodic song to be carried across the sky like the Northern Lights.

After breakfast was finished, Alexis went out to babysit some of the young pups while their parents went to meetings generally held to discuss important issues. Naila, Hunter, and Russel took shifts watching the border between the wolf territories and the Towns where all the dogs lived. A treaty had been drawn up between the two species a really long time ago by the two Elders of each one: Sergei, the Wolf Elder and Jordyn, the Dog Elder. After it was signed, the wolves all went back to the woods where they'd been living for as long as their elders had taken up residence there. As for Balto, he sat on a hill that overlooked the nearest Town…it was called Nitrous Nenana, and was well known for the many potholes filled with toxic liquids that changed depending on the temperature. In Summer, the liquid was so hot you'd combust merely by touching it; and in Winter, it was so cold that it froze you solid the second you fell in.

"Balto, what seems to be on your mind?" Logan asked as he sat down next to his half breed son, the two males locking eyes for a minute before the wolf-dog sighed.

"Father…have you ever wondered if the one you would have at your side was out there, yet you had no idea who they were or what they looked like?"

"Balto, you know full well that I can't really answer that question accurately…you'd have to go out into the world and find the answer for yourself. Do you believe that your truest one is out there waiting for you?"

"Yeah, I really do…they sing so beautifully, but it was so sad and yet I couldn't help becoming entranced by their song."

"Hold on, you're not talking about that funeral hymn we heard last night…are you?"

Balto looked at his father again with a serious expression on his face, his eyes brimming with the need to find the one who had captured his heart with their song.

"Yeah, I am…I have to find out who sang the song in such a way that it won't allow me to rest otherwise, their voice was deep yet smooth and clear as day…I know their out there, and I won't stop until I find out who they are; even if I have to do this alone."

The older husky exhaled slowly, if anyone was more stubborn than him it was his sons Russel and Balto. The two of them together could outlast him once they made up their minds about something, Logan himself was the same way when he was courting Anieu. Despite her father's protests, the two of them got married and started a family.

Looking back at his son again, Logan stroked Balto's back with his tail before speaking to him.

"Honestly, you and Russel could both put me to shame in the stubbornness department…if you truly believe that your destined partner is waiting for you out there in the world, then you should go out and find them. Your mother and I will understand, as will your brothers and sisters…Balto, believe me when I say that you will never get another chance like this, so take it now before it gets away from you. And don't worry; your family will be waiting for you to come home with your truest one, no matter how long it may take you."

"Thanks, dad…tell mom I'll be home when I find my destined mate, and that I promise to stay safe."

The two males shared a hug before Logan ruffled his son's fur playfully, the grey wolf-dog turning towards Nitrous Nenana and running off down the hill. Wherever his mate was, Balto would find them no matter how long it took.

Even if it meant having to cross boundaries and territories that weren't his own, enduring the harsh changes in weather and everything else in between…the grey wolf-dog was determined to find the one his heart and soul cried out for, his resolve as sharp as glass hidden in the snowy hills beneath his paws.

Balto was, after all, a wolf-dog on a mission…and he would see it through to the end, no matter what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Sorry this chapter's so short, but the next one will be longer. I thought it would be nice to give Balto a large family, as well as have his parents both still be alive. If you guys have any ideas for side pairings, yaoi, yuri, or otherwise, I'd love to know what you guys come up with!


	3. Searching For Love

**Chemical Aria (a Balto fic)**

Disc.: If anyone has a problem with me borrowing this wonderful movie series, then march your happy asses out of this fic right now before I rain arrows of hatred on all of you!

A/N: Firstly, I must apologize for the long periods of waiting time between chapters, but my life keeps grabbing hold of me until it feels I should be let go whenever it cares. Anyway, I've decided to add 2 more characters to the story: Jenna's older sisters Anita and Lucy; I know she was never given any siblings in the movies, but I thought it would be nice to do so in this fic…and now, without further stalling, here's Ch.3 of 'Chemical Aria'!

**Ch.3- Searching For Love**

The sky over Neo Nome was the same as it was every day for the last 4 years that Jenna had lived in the ruined City, bleak and depressing as she groomed herself for the day. After deeming herself sufficiently presentable, she set to thinking about all the ways she'd get Steele to be her mate when she heard the soft footsteps of another dog come into the room…her hazel brown eyes catching with the green eyes of one of her older sisters.

"Morning, Anita…what brings you by my room?"

The brown-red husky looked at her younger sister, a smile gracing her muzzle as she sat down in front of the red-cream husky.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to join Lucy and I for a meeting this morning?"

"Really? I've never been to one with both of you because I was too young beforehand."

"Well you're technically of age, so you can finally attend one with us…it'll be mostly about discussing border patrols and the issue of mating; but hey, the exciting parts are always first!" Anita said before laughing, Jenna joining her sister in the joke.

Jenna felt lucky to have 2 older sisters that cared so much about her, all three husky girls being called the beauties of Neo Nome.

Anita was the second oldest of the three husky sisters, her fur was a very warm cinnamon brown and red with a dark cream face and belly that extended up underneath her tail, her legs and paws the same color before stopping at her elbows and knees. Green eyes that reminded one of grass on a warm Spring day always seemed to shimmer with laughter and amusement, but get her angry and she would go on the warpath until her fury subsided on its' own or if her family was there to help calm her down.

After laughing for a good 10 minutes, the girls headed out the door of their house and to the meeting hall together. Many male dogs catcalled and whistled at them, Jenna and Anita rolling their eyes and ignoring the boys that always seemed to chase their heels in the hopes of snagging one of the three sisters as a mate.

Upon reaching the meeting hall, both girls were greeted by an older female husky who was black as ravens' feathers with a white-cream face and belly…the color once again following the same pattern on her except her eyes were a sharp royal blue that seemed to put you in your place before you could even open your mouth against her. This was Jenna and Anita's eldest sister, Lucy; she was the total opposite of Anita, her demeanor strict and rigid with what seemed to be ice in her veins. After their mother died due to an illness, Lucy had stepped up and taken on caring for her sisters with no regards to finding time for personal things such as a mate or even puppies, her nickname being 'Ice Queen Lucy' because she would always keep everyone in line with absolutely no leniency towards anyone whatsoever…except for her sisters but she made sure not to show it and be accused of playing favorites with Jenna and Anita.

"Sisters, welcome…let's head inside."

Both girls nodded at Lucy and followed after her, the three sisters taking their place while waiting on the border guard captain to appear. After 25 minutes, a blonde and white Akita named Kazu appeared through the doors and took his place at the top of the steps while being flanked by his two guards; one was a german shepherd named Benson and the other was a brindle coat greyhound named Chester. As soon as Kazu cleared his throat, all noise immediately stopped and the room grew quiet before he started speaking to the room full of dogs.

"Attention residents of Neo Nome, we have a rather urgent matter to discuss…and that is the issue of possible wolf sightings at our borders. As I'm sure many, if not all of you, know by now wolves prefer to stay in their forests. This would normally not be a problem for us dogs, but as of late, wolves have shown up at our borders and asked to become citizens; therefore, I'm proposing that we step up our security and I'm going to appoint Lucy to be the head of our border guard for Neo Nome."

The dogs all began whispering until a glare from Chester made them all become silent once again, Lucy nodding at Kazu and thanking him for the promotion.

"I promise not to show any mercy towards intruders, and I sincerely hope the Three Kings accept my joining their ranks to protect our town from those savage beasts called wolves."

As the meeting wore on, Jenna let her mind drift to Steele and all the wonderfully naughty ways they could mate throughout the town and the puppies they'd have together, the cream and red husky female imagining how beautiful they'd be. After the room emptied, Anita told her sister that Lucy was gonna send her out to check the borders and make sure no stragglers could be found wandering about where they weren't needed.

As Anita watched her baby sister leave, she decided to speak with Lucy about Jenna's recent behavior.

"Lucy, have you noticed how Jenna's been acting lately?"

"You mean like a lovesick puppy? Yes, I have…why do you ask?"

"She seems to be enamored with Steele, one of the Three Kings…I don't wanna break her heart or anything, but I highly doubt that he'd go for our sweet little sister."

"Well there's not much we can do about it, other than to let the whole phase run its' course…that or we could try finding a suitable replacement for him in her heart. Since I'm gonna be busy guarding our western border with Victor, why don't you see if you can do something about that replacement for Steele in our little sister's heart?"

"Alright, I'll try to find someone…but I probably won't have much luck. Is there any kind of preference you have in mind for this other suitable male?"

"Yeah, he can be anyone…so long as he's not a wolf, or hairless."

"Got it…I'll be heading to the southern border now, Lucy."

"Good luck out there, Anita."

The cinnamon red-brown husky nodded at her older sister before running off on delicate paws out towards the southern gate and pushing it open, the huge wooden doors swinging outward and revealing a grayish landscape before Anita ran off out the opened gate doors.

(With Balto)

The grey wolf-dog had been traveling for nearly 6 days before he finally managed to find a safe area to rest without fear of being ambushed by those who hated half breeds enough to want them dead, most of them were purebloods who were extremely prejudiced and couldn't even grasp the concept of a dog breeding with a wolf.

As he let his eyes survey the landscape, Balto could only cling to the memory of the beautiful voice he'd heard booming across the sky like thunder on a stormy night, the way it sent shivers down his spine and made him shudder in pleasure at the thought of the owner taking him in the snow roughly until both of them were satisfied. A smile played across the wolf-dog's muzzle as he lay down in a less cold part of the snow to rest his weary body after traveling for so long without rest.

After what felt like hours, Balto awoke to the sounds of paws heading his way as his ears picked up on the soft noise being amplified by the crunching of snow. He looked up through blurred vision into green irises that seemed to soften with a smile as the owner looked down at him, the grey wolf-dog surprised to find a female eyeing him as he sat up to get a better look at her.

She was the same height as him, but she was thinner with cinnamon red-brown fur that made you feel warm from seeing the color; her face and belly, along with her legs and underside of her tail, were a dark cream color that also extended down to her small paws. She wore a dark blue bandana around her neck, her grass green eyes reminding one of a Spring pasture on a clear day as she smiled warmly at him.

"Um, can I help you Miss?"

"Yeah, actually…have you seen any wolves around here lately?"

"No, I haven't; my name's Balto."

"Nice to meet you, Balto…I'm Anita, and you seem to be lost."

"I'm actually looking for someone, but I don't know where they are. Do you know of a place I could spend a few days and rest?"

"Sure, I was just heading back to Neo Nome to report in to my sister Lucy…you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, a town where I can sleep without fear of being ambushed sounds great."

"Great, then follow me!"

Balto could tell that this husky girl was worth being friends with as he chased after her until they were both running side by side, the two of them arriving an hour later at the Neo Nome gate doors. When they got inside, Anita explained that Balto was her guest and that she'd be taking him to see the Three Kings to tell them why he was here and to maybe let him stay for a while.

The first thing that the grey wolf-dog could see was that many of the buildings were in ruins, only a few of them standing upright without collapsing in a heap of splinters and dust. As Anita told him what'd happened over the last few decades or so, Balto smiled and nodded at many of the other dogs so that they wouldn't be so hostile towards him.

The grey wolf-dog could see himself relaxing here for a few days in this otherwise peaceful town, at least until he had the strength to go out and search for the one who made his heart flutter in anticipation of meeting the dog who had that beautiful voice he'd heard barely a week ago as he saw many of the dogs bow politely to three dogs walking past them.

Balto could tell that these three dogs were definitely of some importance if the others were bowing to them, the first two not really paying any attention to him or Anita…the one in the back, who was a black and white malamute, immediately caught Balto's eye as their gazes caught almost immediately. The grey wolf-dog was stunned at the intense deepness of the other dog's cobalt orbs; it felt like he was drowning in a bottomless pool of water, his heart beating rapidly at the depth of emotion in the other's eyes.

For the two males, time fell away and stopped as gold clashed with cobalt…and neither could see anything else but each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Sry if this ending isn't really all that great but it is almost 1 a.m. here at my house and I need my sleep or I can't function properly. Anyway, the next chapter will go up soon and after that it'll probably be only one or two more chapters before the story ends; for now though, read and review plz!


	4. Extended Stay

**Chemical Aria (a Balto fic)**

Disc.: If anyone has a problem with me borrowing this wonderful movie series, then march your happy asses out of this fic right now before I rain arrows of hatred on all of you!

A/N: Sorry for the rather violent disclaimer, but after 2 failed Pokemon fics you learn to either submit and take the hate or you wise up and fight back in your own way…I don't really mean to hurt anyone's feelings, unless you're a hater; in which case, I am NOT sorry if your feelings are deeply hurt…to everyone else who is a lover of my writing, please don't be saddened by the disclaimer. For now, here's the next installment.

**Ch.4- Extended Stay**

For what felt the longest time, Steele and Balto looked into the depths of each other's eyes as a comfortable silence settled between them. After several minutes, Eric decided to talk to Anita and find out who this cute dog was with her…if for no other reason than to make his brother do something that wasn't staring at the newcomer with lovesick eyes.

"So, Anita…who's your new friend? We haven't seen him around Neo Nome before now, have we Victor?"

"Indeed, we haven't…so, who is this young pup at your side?"

"This is Balto, he was out near the southern border."

The grey wolf-dog nodded at the two huskies talking to him and Anita, Steele liking the other smaller male's name as well as his fur color…it reminded the black and white malamute of ashes falling against a pale sky in October, his irises were like molten gold ore and the sun's rays resting in the same place without running into each other, and his paws were very delicate looking despite their somewhat large size.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could stay for a few days? I was out looking for someone but I haven't been able to rest because of certain…hateful dogs."

Eric nodded at Balto, he knew exactly who the other male was referring to…the prejudice packs, as they were called. They were dogs who hunted down half breeds and killed them for no reason beyond the fact that they were of mixed blood.

"Nah, we don't mind…do we, Victor?"

"No, it's quite alright with us…what about you, Steele? Do you mind letting him stay for a while?"

The black and white malamute finally managed to swallow the lump in his throat, he felt like a nervous pup about to ask the dog of his dreams to be his mate…he didn't understand why, seeing as the two males had only met just now.

"No, it's fine by me…Anita, why don't you take him to one of the pilgrim lodges to rest up for the evening?"

"Sure, Steele…Balto, why don't you come with me and I'll show you where the pilgrim's lodges are while you tell me why you're here in our little rundown town?"

The wolf-dog nodded and flashed a smile at the Three Kings, the brothers watching Balto walk off…Steele admiring the thinness of his hips and his almost feminine gait, his fluffy tail lightly brushing the snow as he walked off while talking to the cinnamon brown-red husky and laughing at something she said.

"Eric, you don't think he could be-"

"Yeah, he most likely is, Victor…that would explain why those prejudice packs were after him; if he really is a wolf-dog, then he may end up staying here for more than just a few days. Steele, do you think you could help us keep an eye on him for his entire stay here?"

The black and white malamute nodded, his voice once more retreating to the back of his throat and staying there for the rest of the night as the Three Kings surveyed the town one last time before telling every dog that nightfall was approaching. The residents of Neo Nome all headed to their houses with their families, including Anita as she bid farewell to Balto and said good night before the head of the pilgrim lodge where the grey wolf-dog was staying blew out the candle that was keeping the house lit.

The grey wolf-dog knew that these next few days were gonna be eventful, Balto could just tell that his true mate was somewhere near as he fell asleep and dreamed of cobalt blue pools brimming with emotion…his mind never even realizing that Steele was dreaming of molten gold irises that would be plaguing both males' dreams for as long as they would be seeing each other in the town.

(Next day)

Balto stretched his stiff back and legs, the sounds of other dogs moving about downstairs floating up to his black rimmed ears as he finally got out of his bed after making it with his unusually large paws. After making sure that it was once more neat, the grey wolf-dog headed down the wooden steps and found the other dogs eating breakfast.

Balto sat down on a small blue cushion next to a great dane wearing a collar with his nametag on it, the large dog smiling at him while showing off a few fangs.

"Hey there, you must be the new pup I heard was admitted to our lodge…the name's Justin, and welcome to Neo Nome!"

"Uh, hi Justin…my name's Balto, and thank you for welcoming me."

"It's no problem, I just want you to feel welcome for as long as you're staying here in lodge #4; Kevin should be by with a bowl of portioned food any second now so just make yourself comfortable while you wait to eat."

True to what Justin said, a samoyed with a red bandana collar came by holding a bowl in his jaws, the fluffy white dog smiling at Balto before setting it down in front of him and walking away to get the next bowl. The grey wolf-dog looked into the medium sized silver bowl and found a few chunks of seal meat and venison with a couple strips of bacon, his empty stomach thanking him for the food before he ate it all until the bowl was empty.

After the rest of the dogs had eaten, Balto decided to take a walk around the little town. Anita was coming his way with another female, this one was a few shades lighter than her and wore an orange bandana around her furry neck.

"Morning Balto, did you sleep well?" the cinnamon red-brown husky female nodded, smiling sincerely at her new friend as he replied.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out…who's this?"

"Oh, this is my little sister Jenna." Anita said as she motioned over at her sister.

"Nice to meet you, Jenna…my name's Balto, and I just arrived here yesterday evening. I'm gonna be staying here awhile until I'm fully rested."

"Oh, well it's also nice to meet you Balto…so, what exactly brings you out this far from your home?"

"I'm searching for my true mate, I heard them singing about a week ago so now I'm gonna find the one who had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life; I'm certain that they're my true mate, and I won't stop looking until I find them and tell them how beautiful their voice was and how it made me feel safe and happy."

Jenna was impressed with the other male's drive to find the one who meant so much to him, she also knew what it was like to want someone as their mate. She sent a smile at Balto before walking off with her sister. As he watched the sisters leave, he heard the soft sound of paws on the ground and looked over to see a black and white husky female heading his way, her eyes serious yet warm as she smiled gently at him.

"Greetings, young pup…my name's Lucy, I'm Jenna and Anita's older sister."

"Nice to meet you, Lucy. I'm Balto, and I'll only be here a few days longer before I resume my quest."

"Oh? And just what _is_ this quest you've embarked on?"

"I'm searching for my true mate, wherever they are I won't stop looking for them until I find them."

The blue eyed husky had to give the male dog in front of her credit; if there was one thing she greatly admired in others, it was their drive to see a goal through to the end as she nodded at Balto.

"Glad to hear you say so, I love it when dogs set out to achieve a goal no matter what trials await them; since I'm off duty right now, do you want me to give you a tour of our little town?"

"I'd love that, thank you Lucy."

As the two walked off, Victor was eyeing them carefully; a twinge of jealousy flooded his heart when he saw Lucy go off with the newcomer, he had been wanting her as a mate for a few years now but she only ever focused on her sisters. This year would be different, for Victor would finally have her as his.

All that was left to do was wait until Balto was out of the picture for good, and Victor was very good at waiting things out.

Especially if it meant finally getting his true mate to be at his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- So, finally finished this chapter! Up next, Balto decides to stay in Neo Nome for a while longer; what could be the reason? Or rather…_who_ could be the reason? Just wait a little longer and you'll find out.


	5. Wedding Night

**Chemical Aria (a Balto fic)**

Disc.: If anyone has a problem with me borrowing this wonderful movie series, then march your happy asses out of this fic right now before I rain arrows of hatred on all of you!

A/N: I just wanna say that there's gonna be something special going on in this chapter…you'll find out when I finish this note; the main pairing is still SteelexBalto, but I'm gonna have a certain husky girl be their surrogate for when they decide to have pups…and no, it isn't gonna be Jenna. As for who it _will_ be, you'll just have to wait until we reach that point in the story; for now, sit back and relax as I entertain you further.

**Ch.5- Wedding Night**

(Time skip- 3 days)

Balto had been having a great time in Neo Nome, despite the fact that he was half wolf. No one seemed to know the truth, except maybe those who the other dogs called 'The Three Kings'. The grey wolf-dog was told that all three of them were brothers, and that their names were Eric, Victor, and Steele; apparently, Victor was the oldest and Eric was the youngest…which made Steele the middle child.

Speaking of the aforementioned black and white husky male, Balto noticed that he seemed to keep a particularly close eye on him and his voice sent shivers up the grey wolf-dog's spine whenever he issued a command in that deep yet smooth tone of voice. It reminded Balto of the one voice he'd thought more unique then all the others on that night nearly 10 days ago; the one he'd set out to find the owner of, and as he compared that voice with Steele's, Balto found that they were extremely similar.

However, he had no proof that Steele was the owner of that singing voice he'd heard that night before he set out on his quest to find his true mate…he'd have to find some way of getting the husky male to sing so he could be absolutely certain that the voice he'd heard was Steele's. Luckily for Balto, there was going to be a wedding tonight and Steele was gonna be singing at the event with all the other dogs in town.

As if on cue, Anita came up to the grey wolf dog and started speaking to him animatedly; she reminded Balto of his sisters back home, and he found talking with her was never once dull or boring as they walked while talking.

"Hey Balto, you coming to the wedding tonight? It's supposed to be between two males named Luis and Ben, everyone's gonna be there including my sisters."

"Sure, sounds like fun…does this mean you openly accept homosexual pairings in this town?"

"Of course, silly dog; at least half the dogs in this town are mated with a same sex partner, pups come from a surrogate female because males can't carry pups inside them. But, she has to have the approval of not just the Kings but also her own family."

"Wow, seems complicated."

"Well it's not, it's actually pretty straightforward once you understand it; anyway, we're already at the altar so let's take our seats. I'll be with my sisters, why don't you sit with us?"

"Ok, thanks Anita; by the way, would you ever be a surrogate mother to a pairing of two males?"

"Yeah, I'd love to; I've had multiple offers but I turned them all down."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I'm saving myself for that one special pairing, and I know they'll want me as their surrogate too. Anyway, the ceremony is starting."

The two dogs sat down near Jenna and Lucy, Balto taking his place between Anita and Jenna. The youngest husky female smiled at Balto and her older sister, she saw how good they looked next to each other and hoped they'd hook up…thus leaving her with one less competitor for Steele; sure, it sounded shallow and desperate of her to think her sisters would make a move on the black and white King, but she would fight off even her own family for Steele's affections as said malamute and his brothers took the stage.

The altar was actually an open air church, the building had once been a place of worship for humans back when they were all still alive; after all the wars and nuclear strikes that had ruined the planet and killed every single human on Earth, the church had lost most of its' structural integrity. All that remained of the building was the floor with a worn down blood red carpet and piles of wood that were once the seats.

Half of the left side wall and 1/4 of the right side wall were all that remained intact to hold the building up, the roof having worn away into shingles and splinters over the years. None of the dogs minded though, it just meant they could see the stars that much more clearly as Eric took his place at the podium. The steps up to said podium also managed to remain intact, the carpet worn away the least on them as the doors opened to reveal a blonde malamute descending the stairs first and taking his place on the left side of the bottom of the stairs.

The dog had sea green eyes brimming with happiness at finally being able to marry his true mate, a black leather collar with a silver clip fastened around his neck. This is what they called the Groom's Collar, it was what dominant dogs wore to signify their role as the husband in the relationship regardless of the sex of the other partner. As the blonde malamute looked over at the doors, they opened shortly afterwards to reveal another male dog; this one was a german shepherd that was pure black from nose to tail with honey brown eyes, his claws clicking softly on the wooden floors when they touched places in the rug that were completely thread bare.

Some other dogs, mostly female, began howling the traditional '_Wedding March'_ as the black german shepherd walked down the aisle until he was standing on the right side of the bottom of the steps and next to his partner as Eric smiled at them before reciting the traditional wedding speech that he'd recited at every other wedding in the town.

"Dearly beloved residents of Neo Nome, we are gathered here at moonrise to celebrate the union of Luis and Ben. Their commitment to each other is unmatched, their love stronger than even the coldest of Winter nights; Luis (looks at blonde malamute while smiling), would you please place the Bride's Collar on your partner?"

Luis nodded as he walked up to the small table and grabbed a pale brown leather collar with a gold clip and placed it around his partner's fluffy neck; the Bride's Collar had a gold clip because gold is the more feminine of the two colors, it also symbolized the submissive status of the wearer to all present as he made sure it was securely set without causing discomfort as both dogs looked at Eric with happy smiles on their muzzles.

"If there are no objections to this union, I hereby pronounce you a mated pair…Luis, you may kiss your partner now."

The blonde malamute placed his paws on Ben's shoulders and closed the distance between them, the kiss being deep and chaste as all the dogs started cheering for them. Even Balto joined in, the doors opening to allow everyone to leave when the ceremony ended as they all started singing the after wedding song.

"_You're the light, you're the night,  
>you're the color of my blood.<br>You're the cure, you're the pain,  
>you're the only thing I wanna touch;<br>never knew that it could mean so much, so much…_

_You're the fear, I don't care,  
>'cause I've never been so high!<br>Follow me to the dark,  
>let me take you past our satellites;<br>you can see the world you brought to life, to life…_

_So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do;  
>love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do;<br>touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do…  
>what are you waiting for?<em>

_Fading in, fading out,  
>on the edge of paradise.<br>Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find;  
>only you can set my heart on fire, on fire…<br>yeah, I'll let you set the pace…  
>'cause I'm not thinking straight;<br>my head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more…  
>what are you waiting for?<em>

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do;  
>love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do;<br>touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do…  
>what are you waiting for?<em>

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do);  
>love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah);<br>touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do…  
>what are you waiting for?<em>

_I'll let you set the pace,  
>'cause I'm not thinking straight;<br>my head's spinning around, I can't see clear no more…  
>what are you waiting for?<em>

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do);  
>love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah);<br>touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do…  
>what are you waiting for?<em>

_Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do);  
>love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah);<br>touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do…  
>what are you waiting for?"<em>

As the air filled with the sounds of the notes filtering away to join the stars, Balto looked at Steele and could hardly believe what he'd heard; that same beautiful voice that'd reached him almost 10 days before he started his quest to find his true mate was coming from Steele, and now Balto was more certain that ever that the two compared voices in his mind were one and the same…which could only mean one thing.

Steele was Balto's true mate, and now that the grey wolf-dog had found him he had no intention of leaving Neo Nome any time soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Wow, that was a lot to put into a chapter! Balto has finally found his true mate, but what does Steele think of this development? Also, how will both of them deal with Jenna when she finds out of their feelings for each other? If you're patient, you'll find out soon enough.


	6. Chances

**Chemical Aria (a Balto fic)**

Disc.: If anyone has a problem with me borrowing this wonderful movie series, then march your happy asses out of this fic right now before I rain arrows of hatred on all of you!

A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I don't own the lyrics used, they belong to Ellie Goulding and any writers that came up with them; I just borrowed them because I thought they'd make a cute wedding song, try reading that moment while listening to the song or even the violin cover by Robert Mendoza on YouTube. Anyway, here's the next chapter so don't complain anymore!

**Ch.6- Chances**

As the dogs all dispersed back to their homes or even the lodges, Balto went to pilgrim lodge #4 and settled in for the night.

(next morning)

After he finished his breakfast, the grey wolf-dog walked outside and met up with his new female friend Anita; he felt so grateful to her for extending a paw of friendship to him when he was but a stranger only days ago out in the freezing cold border of the town. When he told her this, the cinnamon red-brown husky female tackled him to the ground and licked his muzzle happily.

As the morning wore on, Steele was looking for the grey wolf-dog whose singing voice haunted his dreams with how gorgeous it sounded the night before. He knew then that he had to take Balto as his mate before someone else did, but when he saw Anita tackle his intended mate to the ground and lick his muzzle with a smile, Steele felt jealousy well up inside him but managed to keep it hidden as he walked up to the two dogs happily chatting and licking each other.

Jenna had run up to her sister when she heard the older husky girl bark happily at Balto, the younger red-cream husky girl noticing Steele walking up to the two dogs. She smiled as she watched the dog of her dreams head over this way, she'd finally get the chance to tell him of her feelings as he stopped before all three of them. Balto was confused as to why Steele had approached them, but saw this as a chance to tell him something important while Anita kept quiet.

"Balto? Could I have a word with you…alone?"

"Um, sure-"

"Steele, I have something I wanna tell you." Jenna said to the black and white malamute male, the grey wolf-dog feeling upset that the girl had cut him off but didn't outwardly show it as Steele looked at the red-cream husky female with irritation in his eyes.

"What is it, Jenna? I need to talk to Balto, it's very important."

"Trust me, this will only a second…Steele, I'm in love with you and want to be your mate; will you have me?"

"No."

The red-cream husky girl was visibly shocked, never did she imagine she'd be rejected by Steele…but it'd happened, and she was anything but pleased.

"Why not?"

"Because, there's another who holds my heart. Now then, I must speak with our visitor so if you'll excuse us…Anita, you don't mind if I borrow Balto for a bit, do you?"

"Nah, go right ahead; I'll see you later, Balto…Jenna, let's go."

Anita had to forcibly drag a stock still Jenna along until she managed to start walking on her own, tears falling from the girl's eyes as rejection settled heavily in her heart and crushed it like a vice.

(with Balto and Steele)

The two males were walking up a hill that was further away from the rest of the crowd, Steele and Balto sitting down next to each other when they reached the top. The silence between them was comfortable, neither wanting to break it but knew that no progress would be made if they didn't start talking so Steele initiated a conversation first.

"I heard you sing last night, it was…beautiful."

"Really? Thank you, Steele; your voice was also really beautiful, it's the same one I heard 11 days ago."

The black and white malamute was confused, so he quietly waited for the grey dog to clarify what he meant.

"The truth is…I'm not from around here; I had heard a voice singing roughly 11 days ago and thought it was the most wonderful sound I'd ever heard in my life, I knew that the owner must be as stunning as the voice and I found myself falling in love with whoever was the owner. I told my sister about this and she told me to seek out the one who made me feel that way because we both knew that they were my true mate; Anita found me at the southern border 4 days ago and brought me here because I couldn't stop to rest; I was being hunted by what she called prejudice packs, dogs who hate me because of who my parents are."

The black and white malamute was shocked to hear what the other had told him, but he was still confused so he urged the other male to explain it better.

"My father is a husky named Logan, but my mother is Anieu…she's a wolf. Which means that I…am a wolf-dog. No one else knows this but you, Steele; I hope this doesn't make you hate me, because the voice that helped me feel safe and loved deep in my heart when those dogs were saying horrible things about my family…was yours. I knew it when I heard you last night at the wedding; it means that you're the one I've been looking for the last 11 days, you're my true mate Steele."

The black and white malamute watched as Balto turned away to look at the ground, tears threatening to fall from his captivating golden irises; Steele could barely even believe that he was a wolf-dog, but it would explain his rather unique appearance when compared to the other dogs of Neo Nome. And compared to them, Balto was definitely the most attractive of all of them. The hurt was evident in his voice, it seems that the prejudice packs had hit close to home when they were hunting him down to kill him.

Steele also knew in his heart that Balto's words were true, that he wasn't lying and he would be damn sure that no one touched what was his…especially not Jenna, Steele was growing sick and tired of her damn prattling on about how they were a perfect match and would have the most beautiful puppies in the whole world; maybe by taking Balto as a mate, he'd finally put an end to her idiocy as he moved closer to the other male and nuzzled him gently.

"Balto, I won't deny that you're attractive…and I certainly won't hurt you by crushing your feelings like another probably would; so, if you'll really have me, then I would love to be your mate."

The grey wolf-dog felt the other's tongue gently caress his face when he leaned in, a kiss being placed on his cheek and a blush flared onto his nose. Balto turned around as Steele kept licking his face, the other male's tongue lapping against his lips as if asking if it was okay to go further; the grey wolf-dog opened his mouth slightly to allow Steele to map out his mouth and a moan escaped from Balto's muzzle as the tongue ran across his fangs.

Steele loved the feel of his mate's fangs and mouth beneath his tongue, the moan he released into his mouth deliciously addicting as it echoed inside his ears; the black and white malamute male laid Balto down on the ground as they kept making out on the hilltop until air was desperately needed, the black and white malamute looking down at his gorgeous mate with a fanged smirk on his muzzle. The two males shared one last brief kiss before Steele let Balto sit up as they enjoyed each other's company, both deciding that any other questions could wait.

The rest of the day seemed so far away as Balto and Steele shared the hilltop together, the two mates knowing that this time was the most important in their lives right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T.B.C.- Woah, they finally hooked up! And what a hot makeout session, so much fun to write…hope it didn't seem rushed between them, but this fic won't have too many more chapters so the ending will be coming soon; not now though, but soon enough…if anyone has an idea as to who their surrogate will be then please tell me in a review or PM, or if you just wanna guess then go right ahead. Regardless, this chapter's all done so goodbye for now!


End file.
